The present invention relates to securities trading. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for trading stock options that provides an intermediary with copies of option orders destined for a market.
An option (either stock or index) provides a contractual agreement that allows the holder to buy or sell a security or its underlying cash equivalent at a designated price for a specified period of time, unaffected by movements in the security market price during that period. Put and call options, purchased both for speculative and hedging reasons, are typically made in anticipation of changes in underlying prices. A put option provides the holder an option to sell, or put, shares to the other option party at a fixed put price even though the market price for the security declines. On the other hand, a call, provides the holder an option to buy, or call for, shares at a fixed call price notwithstanding a rise in the market price for the security.
In the past, order flow providers (OFPs) generated option orders to buy or sell put and call options. In particular, the OFP accepted a customer order (e.g., a buy put order), encoded the order, and transmitted the order directly to a market. The market (e.g., the Chicago Board of Options Exchange or CBOE), received the order and presented it to raders that determined whether to fill the order in part, in full, or not at all (i.e., an out) in a process often referred to as matching. The result of the matching process is then communicated back to the OFP that subsequently alerts the customer.
The order flow processing described above, however, only provides an effective mechanism for the market itself to trade options. In other words, past order flow processing was a closed system. As a result, other individuals and organizations that could also meaningfully participate in option trading and possibly improve the customer price were excluded from the opportunity to do so.
A need has long existed in the industry for a method for trading options that addresses the problems noted above and others previously experienced.